Playing Hide and Seek With Fire
by Silverarte
Summary: Ryo finds himself in a life or death situation as he tries to pull through for his angel.


_Hmmm…I find that these one shots are actually pretty cool in their own way, and so I decided to write another. These come up to me pretty quickly, after all. So, here's another fluff story that I hope others will like. I find that I do like these alot after all! This could be considered the sequel to Cherished, I suppose. : P_

**Playing Hide and Seek With Fire**

Playing hide and seek always seemed like a child's game. Yet, when you play it with fire, you can either get burned or become one with it. This is nature's law, and this is what others will always have to abide by…This is the rule that governs others to the end. …….

_"Oh god, Ryo! Stop! Don't close your eyes!" A frantic voice was heard. It was female, that much he was certain off. He couldn't place it though._

_"Ryo, listen to her! We all love you…don't do this!" _

He knew that voice too…why were all these people yelling at him. He couldn't understand it. Looking around in a daze, opening his eyes, he saw figures in armor, but that wasn't what attracted his attention. It was their voices.

_"Ryo! Come on man! Listen to us…Mia is crying. You don't want her to cry, do you? Sage! Can't you heal him?" The ashen haired one spoke._

No…he couldn't let her cry. That name…Mia…it resounded in his head over and over. No…she shouldn't cry…he couldn't let her. Mia…

_"Did he say something?" The blue haired one said._

_"He said Mia...I think…"Spoke the blond, the one referred to as Sage. He was gritting his teeth, forcing healing energy into his friend as fast as he could._

_"I'm here, Ryo…stay with us…" the angel had spoken to him._

Mia…Don't cry…I'm here…He tried to say, opening his eyes. Shit…she was crying…No…don't cry….

"_I'm not leaving you know…You are going to be ok," Mia forced a smile as she watched his face, willing the ashen color to leave._

_"Sage! Is he going to be alright? The ambulance is here…"Cye yelled, his British accent immediately recognizable as Ryo began to show signs of fighting._

What? I don't want to leave…Mia! Don't go…

_"I'm not going anywhere, Ryo…I'm right here by your side. They say you can rest now…the danger is over. Relax…"_

To the soothing sound of her angelic voice, he felt his exausted body go to sleep as the medical team gripped him.

* * *

Ryo woke to the sounds of beeps and the smell of medicine. He opened his eyes to look around, the sight hazy and unfocused. He knew he was in a hospital, but he began to grow frantic, trying to find some sort of friendly face. He hated hospitals, ever since his mother had died anyways.

A sound to the side came to his ears as a whisper of cloth settled beside his bed. A gentle hand gripped his in a firm grip as a gentle voice spoke out, "You're awake? I'm so glad."

Her voice sounded so sad, like something terrible had happened, "Mia…what's…wrong? Everything is fine…I'm ok."

Mia forced a smile as she nodded through her tears that had come from her worry for him, "I know. Just don't be stupid anymore…alright?"

Ryo began to smile, feeling his body begin to respond more as he gripped her hand. He remembered now, it was at the bar…

_A strange man had walked up to Mia, beginning to hit on her. His temper had instantly flared at the sight, but he hadn't really jumped up until his hands roamed in the wrong place. Mia obviously didn't like it, so he had done what it was to be done. He had beat the guys' face in. He hadn't counted that the guy's friend had a gun…_

"I had to defend you…" Ryo grunted out.

Mia shook her head, smiling slightly as she leaned forward and kissed his forhead, careful to avoid the wounds he had, "No…you have to keep yourself safe. For me…if not you…"

Ryo smiled at her, nodding as he drifted back into sleep.

Two weeks after Ryo had been hospitalized, he was now home with all his friends Resting comfortably on the couch, he watched everyone walk by and get everything done in the right place.

Mia made sure that everything was run alright, and he was left alone for the most part. He had to admit, it was rather boring, and he longed for someone to talk to as the others were at school. He really didn't have long to wait.

Mia walked by to check on him. "You alright, Ryo?"

She smiled slightly, still a bit worried about him as it is, "Yea, I'm fine. But can you sit with me for a while?"

"Alright…what's up?" She smiled, sitting down beside him. She was just glad that he was alright. He was terrible looking when he had defended her earlier. He had to admit, the courage he had was definitely a different mix with the temper of his. She had been honored when he had risen to defend her like that…but the terror had been real when he had been shot down.

"Nothing, but I was bored," he smiled up at her. She was defiantly a different type of creature. Worrying about everyone else, he doubted that she had noticed that she hadn't really slept that much. His wounds were all but healed, so moving to a sitting position was easy enough.

"I noticed," she smiled with a laugh, "Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"Yea…those guys didn't know what hit them," Ryo grinned. Mia chuckled, admitting that he had managed to take those guys out before he was taken down himself. Patting his shoulder, she nodded.

Tiger blue eyes looked up at hers, their own feelings shining through, clear as day. He was loyal to her, his love for her was eternal. He knew it now. And it seemed…she did as well. Each were the opposite of the balance. He was her firery passion…she was his calm to the raging storm.

Reaching over, he pulled her to him in a gruff embrace. The shock on her face was obvious as she then relaxed and leaned up against him. Closing her eyes, she embraced him back with a smile. Closing her eyes, she smiled softly, feeling protected and loved.

He sighed, drifting off to sleep as she laid in his arms, unmoving.

* * *

88888

The guys walked in the door, moving and hustling around like mad men. Stumbling into the living room, they were stopped short. Laying on the couch was Ryo and Mia, each sleeping and each having their arms wrapped around each other.

"About time…"Sage smiled.

"You know…those guys never knew that by going after Mia...They were truly playing hide and seek with fire…" Rowen said.

"Come on guys…let's let them sleep," Cye said, pushing everyone else out of the room.

Never play hide and seek with fire…it will always burn you, no matter what you do. Either embrace….or burn…the options are not always yours…

* * *

_Author's note: What can I say…I was really tired when I wrote this. I'm not as happy with it as I am with the others, but I can certainly try! Lol_

_Hikaru1617_


End file.
